The present invention relates to a fastening device known as a blind pin fixing, being a two-part fastener assembly comprising a body assembled onto a grooved pin. The body features a deformable blind side portion and at the operator side a raised collar integral with the body capable of being locked onto the grooved pin. The workpiece to be secured being retained between the blind side of the body and the head of the grooved pin. The fastener is inserted from one side of the workpiece and the fastener set by pulling on the pin so that the collar on the operator side is locked to the pin by metal flow into the grooves in the pin and the pin broken at a weaker section adjacent the collar. Such a fastener is described in GB 629 098.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a blind pin fixing which can be attached to a sheet such for example a body panel for a car and provide a firm location for a push-on, slotted component.